1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of digital signal processing, and in particular relates to the processing of digital video signals.
2. Description of Related Arts
Motion pictures are provided at thirty frames per second to create the illusion of continuous motion. Since each picture is made up of thousands of pixels, the amount of storage necessary for storing even a short motion sequence is enormous. As higher definition is desired, the number of pixels in each picture is expected to grow also. Fortunately, taking advantage of special properties of the human visual system, lossy compression techniques have been developed to achieve very high data compression without loss of perceived picture quality. (A lossy compression technique involves discarding information not essential to achieve the target picture quality). Nevertheless, the decompression processor is required to reconstruct in real time every pixel of the stored motion sequence.
The Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) is charged with providing a standard (hereinbelow "MPEG standard") for achieving compatibility between compression and decompression equipment. This standard specifies both the coded digital representation of video signal for the storage media, and the method for decoding. The representation supports normal speed playback, as well as other play modes of color motion pictures, and reproduction of still pictures. The standard covers the common 525- and 625-line television, personal computer and workstation display formats. The MPEG standard is intended for equipment supporting continuous transfer rate of up to 1.5 Mbits per second, such as compact disks, digital audio tapes, or magnetic hard disks. The MPEG standard is intended to support picture frames of approximately 288.times.352 pixels each at a rate between 24 Hz and 30 Hz. A publication by MPEG entitled "Coding for Moving Pictures and Associated Audio for digital storage medium at 15Mbit/s," included herein as Appendix A, provides in draft form the proposed MPEG standard, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety to provide detailed information about the MPEG standard.
Under the MPEG standard, the picture frame is divided into a series of "Macroblock slices" (MBS), each MBS containing a number of picture areas (called "macroblocks") each covering an area of 16.times.16 pixels. Each of these picture areas is represented by one or more 8.times.8 matrices which elements are the spatial luminance and chrominance values. In one representation (4:2:2) of the macroblock, a luminance value (Y type) is provided for every pixel in the 16.times.16 pixels picture area (in four 8.times.8 "Y" matrices), and chrominance values of the U and V (i.e., blue and red chrominance) types, each covering the same 16.times.16 picture area, are respectively provided in two 8.times.8 "U" and two 8.times.8 "V" matrices. That is, each 8.times.8 U or V matrix covers an area of 8.times.16 pixels. In another representation (4:2:0), a luminance value is provided for every pixel in the 16.times.16 pixels picture area, and one 8.times.8 matrix for each of the U and V types is provided to represent the chrominance values of the 16.times.16 pixels picture area. A group of four contiguous pixels in a 2.times.2 configuration is called a "quad pixel"; hence, the macroblock can also be thought of as comprising 64 quad pixels in an 8.times.8 configuration.
The MPEG standard adopts a model of compression and decompression shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, interframe redundancy (represented by block 101) is first removed from the color motion picture frames. To achieve interframe redundancy removal, each frames is designated either "intra" "predicted" or "interpolated" for coding purpose. Intra frames are least frequently provided, the predicted frames are provided more frequently than the intra frames, and all the remaining frames are interpolated frames. The values of every pixels in an intra frame ("I-picture") is independently provided. In a prediction frame ("P-picture"), only the incremental changes in pixel values from the last I- picture or P-picture are coded. In an interpolation frame ("B-picture"), the pixel values are coded with respect to both an earlier frame and a later frame. Note that the MPEG standard does not require frames to be stored in strict time sequence, such that the intraframe from which a predicted frame is coded can be provided in the picture sequence either earlier or later in time as the predicted frame. By coding frames incrementally, using predicted and interpolated frames, much interframe redundancy can be eliminated to result in tremendous savings in storage. Motion of an entire macroblock can be coded by a motion vector, rather than at the pixel level, thereby providing further data compression.
The next steps in compression under the MPEG standard remove intraframe redundancy. In the first step, represented by block 102 of FIG. 1, a 2-dimensional discrete cosine transform (DCT) is performed on each of the 8.times.8 values matrices to map the spatial luminance or chrominance values into the frequency domain.
Next, represented by block 103 of FIG. 1, a process called "quantization" weights each element of the 8.times.8 matrix in accordance with its chrominance or luminance type and its frequency. In an I-picture, the quantization weights are intended to reduce to one many high frequency components to which the human eye is not sensitive. In P-and B- pictures, which contain mostly higher frequency components, the weights are not related to visual perception. Having created many zero elements in the 8.times.8 matrix, each matrix can now be represented without information loss as an ordered list of a "DC" value, and alternating pairs of a non-zero "AC" value and a length of zero elements following the non-zero value. The list is ordered such that the elements of the matrix are presented as if the matrix is read in a zig.sub.-- zag manner (i.e., the elements of a matrix A are read in the order A00, A01, A10, A02, A11, A20 etc.). This representation is space efficient because zero elements are not represented individually.
Finally, an entropy encoding scheme, represented by block 104 in FIG. 1, is used to further compress the representations of the DC block coefficients and the AC value-run length pairs using variable length codes. Under the entropy encoding scheme, the more frequently occurring symbols are represented by shorter codes. Further efficiency in storage is thereby achieved.
Decompression under MPEG is shown by blocks 105-108 in FIG. 1. In decompression, the processes of entropy encoding, quantization and DCT are reversed, as shown respectively in blocks 105-107. The final step, called "absolute pixel generation" (block 108), provides the actual pixels for reproduction, in accordance to the play mode (forward, reverse, slow motion e.g.), and the physical dimensions and attributes of the display used.
Further, since the MPEG standard is provided only for noninterlaced video signal, in order to display the output motion picture on a conventional NTSC or PAL television set, the decompressor must provide the output video signals in the conventional interlaced fields. Guidelines for decompression for interlaced television signals have been proposed as an extension to the MPEG standard. This extended standard is compatible with the International Radio Consultative Committee (CCIR) recommendation 601 (CCIR-601). The process of converting from a picture to the two interlaced fields of a frame is discussed in ANNEX C of the MPEG publication "Coding for Moving Pictures and Associated Audio for digital storage medium at 1.5 Mbit/s" incorporated by reference above.
Since the steps involved in compression and decompression, such as illustrated for the MPEG standard discussed above, are very computationally intensive, for such a compression scheme to be practical and widely accepted, the decompression processor must be designed to provide decompression in real time, and allow economical implementation using today's computer or integrated circuit technology.